


One Of The New Guys

by DeadpanMage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, This ended up being more about Steve and Natasha then Clint and Natasha but oh well, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanMage/pseuds/DeadpanMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love is for children.”</p><p>Natasha didn’t say this because she thought love was childish, no, it was because children were the only ones who could afford the luxury of it. The ability to give someone a piece of you and trust them not to destroy it. The ability to do the same for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The New Guys

_10 minutes ___

__The small clock on her wrist showed the numbers proudly, as if they weren’t something to dread, to hide with long sleeves and thick bracelets._ _

___“Love is for children.” ____ _

____Natasha didn’t say this because she thought love was childish, no, it was because children were the only ones who could afford the luxury of it. The ability to give someone a piece of you and trust them not to destroy it. The ability to do the same for someone else._ _ _ _

____“8 minutes,” Steve said as he walked up to her, handing her a bottle of water. “Looks like its going to be one of the new guys.” SHIELD had a jet full of new members arriving at the helicarrier that afternoon, agents from an organization that had recently crumbled._ _ _ _

____“Hooray,” Natasha said dryly._ _ _ _

____“You know, this is something most people look forward to,” Steve said._ _ _ _

____“Well, I’m not quite as sentimental.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe that’s one of the things he’ll like about you,” Steve offered jokingly._ _ _ _

____“I don’t really care if it is,” Natasha replied._ _ _ _

____Steve smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll be okay, Natasha.”_ _ _ _

____The agent smiled, a small trace of sadness in her eyes._ _ _ _

____“I’m worried it won’t be worth it in the end,” she said._ _ _ _

____Steve paused for a moment. “It will be,” he finally said._ _ _ _

____Without meaning to, Natasha glanced at his wrist. It hadn’t just been Steve’s soulmate he lost when he went into the ice._ _ _ _

____“We have an incoming jet!” Someone at the radar called out._ _ _ _

____“You ready?” Steve said as he started walking towards the landing pad._ _ _ _

____“As I’ll ever be.”_ _ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____The jet lands carefully on the platform, the doors already beginning to open._ _ _ _

_____10 ____ _ _ _

______A steady stream of men and women begin walking out once the plane is fully on the ground, lead by two men. One has something resembling a jet pack on his back and the other was carrying a bow and quiver._ _ _ _ _ _

_______7 ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________6 ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m Sam Wilson, founder of NEST, and this is my partner, Agent Clint Barton, head of the Hawk Division.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________2 ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You guys really like your birds, don’t you?” Natasha asked teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________1 ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That we do.” Clint replied, looking at her for the first time. The two smiled at each other. Clint took a small step closer to her. “I think we have a meeting with your director, Miss…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Romanoff, and yes, I think we do. If you’ll follow me, Agent Barton.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Of course, Agent Romanoff.” With that, the two made their way to the helicarrier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Should we follow them?” Sam asked Steve. Steve smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How about I show your team around first?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at http://siriuslybadpun.tumblr.com/post/119144370457/your-writing-skills-are-fucking-fabulous-so-heres


End file.
